Honor in Losing
by Sketchdex
Summary: Zane demonstrates how to have honor in losing while Jay does not. One of my weird moral stories. Rated K


**The whole Zane thing. Yeah, I know Zelyd and Prpl did some amazingly good explaining, I thought I would do some work of my own.**

**Seriously. Zane isn't my favorite character, but I know how I would feel if my favorite character "died."**

**It's a fictional character, for pete's sakes. It's not like you threaten to shoot yourself to "be with him again."**

**Carving a snowflake on your stomach. Doing the three finger salute, etc. July 4****th**** has a reason why it is special, not just because everyone does fireworks.**

**So basically, don't mutilate yourself in grief over a fictional character. If you really did "go to be with him," he wouldn't be there, because he's a robot.**

**Now, without further ado, I present… um… this. This randomly popped up into my head as of late. I tried to make another subtle moral story, because "Some Birds Aren't Small" got more positive reviews than I expected. Frankly, I expected you guys to criticize it for being so stupid.**

**Anyway, I'd thought I try this little short oneshot. It might be smaller than 1,000 words. We'll see.**

"Hey, Jay, wanna play chess? I bet I can beat you." Kai boasted, getting the chess set out of the drawer as Jay shut down the game console.

"You're on, Kai. I was the winner of my local chess championship in my neighborhood before I moved to the junkyard."

Kai snorted. "You've probably forgot all the moves," he said, as he put all the pieces into place.

Kai had the white pieces, Jay had black. "Okay, I'm white, so I go first…" Kai said, and moved his pawn up two spaces.*

Jay grinned, and moved his pawn up to the spot right above Kai's pawn. Basically he did the same move, but kept his pawn right next to Kai's.

Kai tried to hold back a snicker. He moved his knight up from the back, into an L-shape, going up and right.

Jay did the same move, meeting the knight equally on the field.

Kai moved up his knight again. In response, Jay brought out another pawn to meet it on the field.

However, Kai moved his knight up again up the field, going up and left, capturing Jay's pawn standing there.

Jay, however, caught the knight with his queen, moving it into the front row with the pawns.

Kai moved his right bishop up to go up face to face with Jay's first pawn. The blue ninja withdrew his queen, to move it back up to its safe position next to the king.

Kai grinned, and took his king… and put it up against Jay's second pawn.

Jay realized that his king was in check. He tried to move it left… but… "Check and mate." Kai announced, and threw the board into air, spreading the pieces everywhere.

Jay turned his back on Kai, and pouted childishly. "Nyaaaah, sore loser." Kai laughed, and rushed off to the training room of the Bounty.

The blue ninja decided to go see Cole. Maybe he could beat him at something. However, Cole found him. "Hey, Jay. Wanna play a video game?"

Jay nodded quickly, and flicked on the game console.

Turning on Fist2Face 2, Jay and Cole each grabbed a controller, and sat down on the couch, eagerly waiting to start the match.

Jay picked his character, and Cole picked his. While the game was loading, Cole hit the A button on his controller, activating a hidden secret within the game for him.

Once the match started, Jay immediately noticed the boxing gloves on Cole's character were glowing purple.

He began to get a little nervous as the announcer counted down.

_3…_

_ 2…_

_ 1…_

_ DIVE-KICK!**_

The two characters leapt at each other, both of the ninja frantically randomly pressing buttons hoping for some special combo move to happen.

Jay managed to get a few hits off of Cole's health, but the black ninja's character hit him once, and the blue ninja's character fell to the ground instantly- dead.

Jay threw the controller at the floor, screaming "it's not fair!" and ran out of the room.

Two hours later, he went down to the park in Ninjago City. Seeing Zane there, he felt as if he could take on one more competition.

"Hey, Zane! I challenge you to a race!" the blue ninja yelled, grabbing the white ninja's attention.

Walking over from the cherry blossom trees, Zane graciously accepted and the ninja got into a running stance.

"Okay, we'll race… over to that tree over there! On your mark, get set, GO!" Jay yelled, and they were off.

Being the ninja of lightning, he obviously had that little bit of speed over Zane, and he made it to the tree just before the white ninja did.

"Ha ha! I win!" Jay gloated, prancing around in a victory dance. Expecting Zane to look annoyed, he watched the ninja of ice, only to be surprised as Zane bowed his head respectfully, and walking away.

The blue ninja had to stare at the honorable ninja as he walked away into the cherry blossom forest.

**Oh brother. I guess I had to end it there. I really didn't know how to properly end it.**

**I guess the thing is, don't be a sore loser. Everyone hates sore losers. **

**Concluding the Zane situation, I think it's pretty simple: you can mourn all you want, but don't overdo it. Period.**

***the technique Kai used in chess is called **_**blitzkrieg**_**, which means lightning war. Hence it is one of the fastest ways to win a game of chess. **_**Blitzkrieg**_** is German for lightning war, and is kind of the technique the Germans wanted to do during WWII. **

****Divekick is a two button action game. I put it there for LOLs.**


End file.
